Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team
by Dorminchu
Summary: A human-turned-Machop, enters the world of Pokémon with nothing but a name to his memory. After he's rescued by a Treecko, the human must learn to overcome the many trials and tribulations this strange new world has to throw at him; at least, if he wants to discover the truth about what led him to this place. [Novelization of PMD 1.]


a/n: Many years ago, I published—and abandoned—a novelization project of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (the first one). I deleted it in the end because I though I did a bad job; this time, I hope to see it through from start to finish. It's based loosely off of the game, same beats, but I'm aim to take more than a couple liberties with the source material.

Don't worry, it won't get edgy or anything! We're keeping it PG. Mild language and violence.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: A QUICK SURVEY**

* * *

I can't see anything. I can't even feel my body. The air space around me isn't hot or cold, just there. It's a weird sensation to describe, like existing without tangible perception of my surroundings, if that makes any sense.

And as far as I can tell, I'm alone. All I can hear is the sound of my own breathing.

I don't know how I got here. My gut tells me I should be worried, but I'm not, for some unidentifiable reason.

After a few minutes, though, I figure something's got to give.

And give it does. I'm not alone for long.

 _Welcome!_

The voice booms out at me from seemingly everywhere at once. I'm not sure where it's coming from, and even though I can't see, I can _feel_ the weight of the sound. It's not aggressive, just enthusiastic.

 _This is the portal that leads to the world of Pokémon. But before I can let you through, I have several questions for you. I want you to answer them sincerely. Are you ready?_

"Uh…" To my own ears, I sound kind of pitiful after that auditory overload. The voice doesn't seem to mind.

 _Okay…let the interview begin!_

It takes me a moment to process what's happening, but then I realize—the darkness has fallen away and I'm surrounded by a weird, glowing haze that shifts slowly from red to orange to yellow, cycling through the entire color spectrum on a loop. I look down at where I imagine my body should be, but I still can't see anything.

"Wh-why can't I see myself?"

 _Don't worry, you're perfectly unharmed. But until we figure out where you fit in, you're just going to have to settle for what we've given you._

"Wait, hold on. Who are you?"

 _I'm like the gatekeeper. But I can't give you a body until you answer my quiz._

"What? That's ridiculous. Who decides this stuff?"

 _I'm afraid I don't know, actually. But you agreed to this, so you have to go through with it._

"Bullshit! Give me my body back!"

 _Language!_ the voice admonishes. _If you aren't going to be civil, I can just as easily leave you here without a body and find another candidate._

I can feel the fight leave me. "Wait, you can DO that? I'll just be stuck l-like—like a ghost forever?"

… _if that's how you want to interpret it, then sure. You might as well just go along with this._

"Urgh. All right, fine!"

 _Great! Question 1: Do you hate to be the last person to leave class at the end of the day?_

"Uh…not really, no."

 _You sound a little unsure._

"Huh? I dunno—that's kind of a random question to ask."

 _If you say so. Question 2: Your friend fails to show up for a meeting at the promised time. What do you do?_

"Well, that would be annoying. I guess I'd be irritated."

 _Very well. Question 3: Do you get the feeling you've slowed down lately?_

"No. Hey, how is this quiz supposed to get my body back, anyways?"

 _All in good time. Question 4: Do you like to fight?_

"I can defend myself, if that's what you mean. But only if I have to, so…not really."

 _You're about halfway there. Question 5: When the going gets tough, do you get going?_

"Yeah."

 _Question 6: Are there many things you would like to do?_

"I guess so."

 _Question 7: Can you go into a haunted house?_

"Yeah!" Gaining confidence.

 _Question 8: Do you feel lonesome when you are alone?_

This time I hesitate.

 _Remember, you can be honest._

But I'm not sure I want to give the voice too much information. The voice sighs.

 _All right, let's try another. A delinquent is hassling a girl on a busy street! What will you do?_

"Help the girl. I'd probably be scared, but I would try, anyway."

 _One very last question: Are you a boy or a girl?_

"What does that have to do with anything?"

 _I'm the one asking the questions. Are you a boy or a girl?_

The voice sounds kind of annoyed, like it's Christmastime in a crowded mall and I'm the first wily kid to question Santa's credibility.

"Um. A boy."

 _Very well! You appear to be…the brave type._

"What?"

Voice continues on as though I never said anything.

 _You have a strong sense of justice. You hate evil. You will take on any opponent. You are truly a hero! Go forth! For justice… For peace on Earth… Fight the forces of evil!_

I snort. "Okay, I think you're reaching a bit."

… _If I'm wrong…_

 _Work at becoming a true hero!_

"Did you just patronize me?"

Again, there's no acknowledgement.

 _A brave person like you should be…a Machop!_

Well, I guess it could be worse. Machop is pretty cool.

 _Okay! You're all set! We're ready to get you into the world of Pokémon! Go forth!_

The light's growing brighter. I shut my eyes against it and suddenly everything goes dark—


End file.
